Kirby spin-off battle royale
Which Kirby will prevail in this Battle to the finish? They will be given no power ups in battle. Introduction Wiz: Kirby is one of Nintendo's most beloved mascots. Boomstick:...And he's gotten many different forms in spin-off titles. Wiz: Yarn Kirby, the savior of patch-land. Boomstick: Ball Kirby, the round rainbow-line rider. Wiz: And the Mass Attack Kirbys, the cute army of 10. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Yarn Kirby Wiz: Yarn Kirby has a few abilities in his base form. Boomstick: First, He can use a yarn-whip to grab things and throw them. Wiz: Next, he can turn into a parachute and float down to the ground. Boomstick: He can also turn into a car to get around faster. Wiz: Finally, he can into a weight and crush foes. Boomstick: Unlike regular Kirby, he can't fly. Only jump and glide. Wiz: But he still has many powers at his disposal. Ball Kirby Wiz: Ball Kirby gets around by spinning and riding rainbow ropes drawn by a magic paintbrush. Boomstick: his main attack is spinning, too. When he spins into enemies they can get badly hurt. Wiz: The magic paintbrush can touch enemies to shock foes by tapping them, leaving them open to attack. Boomstick: But the paintbrush can run out of paint, and he'll have to wait for it to refill before he can ride them again. Mass Attack Kirbys Wiz: These Kirbys are guided by a star. They can grab onto the star and fly it around until it runs out of energy. Boomstick: Their main attack is punching. The more Kirbys punching at once, the easier it is to take down the target. Wiz: They can also be flicked at targets. Boomstick: But they go down in 2 hits. They can grab the ghosts of other dead Kirbys before they fly away, but that won't be allowed as that would be kinda op. Pre-fight Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE (Setting: Green Greens) Yarn Kirby begins by grabbing a MA Kirby and throwing him at another. He then jumps up and turns into a weight, crushing them in the process. K.O.! K.O.! Ball Kirby starts spinning into Yarn Kirby non-stop, and traps him in a rainbow box so he can deal with the MA Kirbys. He taps them, and rolls into 1 of them. K.O.! 5 MA Kirbys manage to fly up and tackle the now-freed Yarn Kirby. Yarn Kirby is damaged, but shakes them off and grabs one. he throws him at a tree and crushes him. K.O.! Ball Kirby spins into Yarn Kirby, knocking him onto a rock. The 6 remaining MA Kirbys punch Yarn Kirby and slam him onto the ground. K.O.! Ball Kirby makes a ramp and launches into 5 of the MA Kirbys, and taps them. K.O.! K.O.! K.O.! K.O.! K.O.! The final MA Kirby runs away. Ball Kirby gives chase. The MA Kirby flies into the sky and catches Ball Kirby off guard by flicking into him. Ball Kirby taps him, and Rolls into him. K.O.! Results Boomstick: o_o Wiz: Ball Kirby's spin attack is very powerful and can be spammed. He can also take quite a beating. Boomstick: I guess this victory goes to the rubber ball? Wiz: You guessed right. Winner: Ball Kirby Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles